The Heartstring Hotel
by candycat85
Summary: "You know what they say about people who stay at the Heartstring Hotel...They fall in love." Team Austin is staying at a hotel for one of Austin's gigs, but Ally is worried about the superstition that surrounds it. Would she and Austin really fall in love? Auslly. Multi-chap. Rated M for later chapters.
1. The Superstition

I don't know what it is about hotel rooms, but they just seem more fun than regular rooms. Maybe it was the little desk or the little lamp on the little desk, or even the little pad and pen next to the little lamp on the little desk. Whatever it was, it made me excited. Though, I was still cautious.

"Hold on.." I said, I held out my arm to block Austin and Dez from jumping onto the beds. I reached for my bag and dug around for something. I pulled a bottle of disinfectant out of my bad and sprayed the beds.

"What are you doing?" asked Trish.

"Don't you know how many germs are on hotel sheets?" I said.

"Don't know, and don't care!" said Austin. He pushed past me and leaped onto the bed.

"Oh, me too!" said Dez. He jumped onto the other bed.

I rolled my eyes. Boys could be so immature. I sat on the bed by the window. Austin moved to make room for me. Since we were staying here for a few days, it was a little awkward that there were only two beds. But at least it was an eventful few days, Austin was giving a concert at a club near the hotel.

"It feels weird seeing it snow outside.." said Dez, who was now looking out the window. "I bet it's still pretty warm back in Miami.."

"It's snowing?" I asked. I got up and looked out the window next to him. Little flakes of snow were falling lazily. I'd never seen snow before, but I didn't wanna make a big deal about it. still, I couldn't help but watch the snow and feel mesmerized.

I wanted an excuse to go out and look at the snow.

"I'll go get us some ice.." I said. I grabbed the ice bucket and walked out of the room. I looked down at the carpet of the long hallway. The maroon carpet was decorated with little white hearts.

"That's cute.." I mused aloud. I remembered the name of the hotel was the 'Heartstring Hotel'. I went to the elevator and pressed the down button. When it arrived, I stepped inside. The inside of the elevator had little hearts stuck on the walls.

I stepped out and went to the big doors in the lobby. I pushed them open and walked outside. The cold air hit me instantly. I should have brought my jacket, but that would have looked suspicious. I felt little snowflakes land on my exposed shoulders. It was very pretty, but too cold. I went back inside. I went down the hall to the kitchens. There was a big ice bin. I began to scoop the ice in the bucket.

"Excuse me..dear?" said a soft voice behind me. I turned around to see an old woman. She was very plump and short with grey hair.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Can you reach that for me?" she asked softly. She was pointing to a box on a shelf. I wasn't very tall, but I was taller than her. I stood on my toes and got the box. I handed it to her.

"Thank you sweetie.." she said.

"You're welcome, Ruby." I said, reading her nametag. She smiled at me.

"So, what brings you to stay at my hotel?" she asked.

"Well, my friend is giving a concert near here.." I said.

"Oh, is that right? Well she must be a very talented girl..." said Ruby.

"Oh..he's a he.." I said awkwardly.

Her eyes lit up.

"Oh my..are you're staying with him..here?" she asked.

"Yes?" I felt a little awkward..

"Well you know what they say about a couple who stays at the Heartstring hotel.." she said.

"No..what?" I asked nervously. Was the hotel cursed? I moved the ice bucket in front of my chest.

"They fall in love." Ruby said with a smile.

"W-what!?" I said.

"It's true..I've work in this hotel since I was a teenager and my grandfather bought it. I've seen it happen a million times." said Ruby. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry..but you're wrong..Austin and I don't like each other that way.." I said. She smiled.

"Alright..if you say so..But it isn't called the 'Heartstring hotel' for nothing.." she said. My heart was slamming in my chest.

"I have to get back to my friends.." I said nervously. I turned and made my way to the lobby.

"Goodbye Ally..." called Ruby. Only after I pressed the elevator button and stepped inside, did I realize I never told her my name.

I sighed and tried to not look at all the little hearts on the walls. I couldn't stop thinking about what Ruby said. Austin and I..in love? No.. I mean, I couldn't even let myself like him again...let alone love him. Maybe Ruby was overly optimistic..or crazy.

I walked down the hall to our room. I knocked on the door since I forgot the key. Trish opened the door.

"Did you get lost?" she asked.

"No." I said, putting the ice bucket in the little freezer. "I just got hung up talking to someone.."

"Who?" asked Austin from across the room.

"Just some old lady.." I said.

I looked over and saw Trish flipping through the channels. Dez was sitting on the floor by the TV, using the buttons to change the channel from whatever Trish put it on.

"Anything good on?" I asked as I sat next to Trish.

"Well there was..Dez stop changing the channel!" said Trish. She flipped it back.

"But I wanna watch E.T." said Dez.

"Well too bad! We're watching Legally Blonde.." said Trish.

"No..blonde's are dumb!" said Dez.

"Hey.." said Austin.

"Sorry.." said Dez. "Trish..quit changing the channel!"

I quickly covered my ear.

"Guys..please quit bickering!" I said as I laid my head back on the bed. They quieted down. You'd think they hated each other by the way they fought. But I knew they liked each other more than they cared to admit. Heck, maybe they'd be the ones to fall in love. The thought weirded me out a bit.

"Are you alright?" Austin asked me quietly.

"Yea..I just have a headache.." I said.

"..You want me to rub your head?" he asked sweetly.

"N-no.." I said nervously. I blushed and scooted away. It didn't make much of a difference, considering he was on the other bed. I closed my eyes. What was I so nervous about? It was just some silly superstition. It didn't mean anything...

Besides..He was a sweet guy..would being in love with Austin be so bad? Maybe...not


	2. The Snow Angels

It was very late when everyone finally fell asleep. I was relieved, it was annoying watching them flip between two movies. I was having trouble sleeping. For one, Trish was taking up all the room. Also, I kept thinking about what that old woman said.

People who stay here fall in love. It was absurd. That was just absurd, plain and simple. All I had to do was ignore it. Just play it cool and in four days we could go home. Of course..would going home really stop these feelings? Sure..it had to.

I eventually fell asleep. I woke up very early to a rattling sound. I tried to ignore it and fall back asleep. The noise persisted. I covered my ears and groaned.

"Ugh..what's that noise?" said Trish groggily.

"Wow..look!" said Dez excitedly. I got out of bed and looked outside.

Snow was falling heavily. The wind was rattling the window, making that noise. The sun was barely peeking over the horizon. I looked at the clock. It was five-thirty. I was itching to go out and look at the snow and sun rise.

I walked towards the door. I grabbed my jacket.

"Where are you going?" Dez asked.

"..I'll be right back." I said quickly. I left the room.

I took the elevator down to the lobby. The man behind the counter was sleeping. I quietly opened the doors and walked outside. The wind and snow was colder than I had expected. I slipped on my jacket. I slowly walked across the parking lot. I'd forgotten my shoes so the snow was clung to my socks and seeped through to my feet. It was hard to walk.

I sat down in the parking lot. It wasn't an ideal spot, but I just wanted to watch the sun come up for a little while. We take the sun-rise for granted since it happens everyday..but when's the last time you actually watched it and appreciated its beauty?

My feet were getting cold, but I didn't want to leave yet. I saw snow when we went to New York, but I didn't get to play in it. I know that sounds immature, but it was something I missed out on as a kid. I scooped some of the snow up and patted it together. It was like those mudpies kids make..except you could actually eat this one. I wasn't going to eat this thought.

I dropped the snow back on the ground. I stood up and shoved my hands in my pockets to keep them warm. I stood watching the sky for a little while longer. It was just so peaceful out here.

"Hey.." I jumped at the sound of a voice. I turned to see Austin.

"Hey.. what are you doing out here?" I asked him.

"I could ask you the same thing..." he said.

"I was just..looking at the snow." I said. He nodded.

"Yea..I saw you leave..and I thought I'd follow you..." he said. "Wow..that sounded creepy." I laughed.

"I wanted to take a better look at the snow." I told him honestly.

"Hey, me too.." he said. He suddenly laid down on the concrete.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Making a snow angel.." he said happily. "You should make one too..it's like the rules of snow."

There were no rules of snow as far as I knew, but I decided to play along. I laid down next to him. The concrete was cold under me. I moved my arms and legs to make an angel. Even though I was freezing, it was very fun. I couldn't help but laugh. We stood up to admire our work.

Two snow angels sat in the parking lot, side by side. I couldn't help but laugh at their size difference. I looked over at Austin. His entire back was covered in snow. I laughed harder.

"Don't laugh yet..we have to sign our work.." he crouched down and wrote his name in the snow. I wrote my name next to his. I stood up quickly.

"Alright I'm freezing.." I said, shoving my hands in my pockets. 'Let's go back in.."

We walked back inside. The warm lobby felt so nice. I was starting to get feeling back in my fingers and toes.

"Hey..you have snow in your hair." said Austin. He reached up to brush his hands through my hair. I blushed as he moved my hair behind my ear.

"You have snow in your hair too..." I told him. I reached up and tousled his hair. He laughed. For a second, I looked into his eyes. Big mistake. Austin has the nicest eyes I'd ever seen on a buy..no a person in my whole life.

"Um..we should go back to the room." I said.

"Okay.." he said. I walked over and pressed the up button on the elevator.

It arrived and we stepped inside. I pressed the three button. I tried to ignore the hearts all over the walls, but it was like a hundred elephants in the room. I wondered if he noticed.

When the elevator arrived, I hurried out. My hands felt clammy and my heart was slamming in my chest. I just wanted to get in the room. I reached into my pocket.

"Oh..I forgot the key..." I said.

"Yea, I know.." said Austin. "I got the key."

He flashed me a smile. I looked away. He unlocked the door and I went in. There was no one in the room.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Oh..here's a note." said Austin. He was right, on the table was a note written on the hotel stationary.

"_Went to get breakfast.. hopefully you'll be back before we are. -Trish and Dez."_

"Man, I'm glad they're getting food. I'm starving." said Austin. He laid down on one of the beds and grabbed the remote. I sat down on the other bed. He didn't seem to mind that I didn't sit next to him.

I wrapped my arms around my legs and rested my chin on my knees. What was wrong with me? Out in the snow..we were having so much fun. But now..I felt awkward again. Would it really be the end of the world if Austin and I fell in love? No..But what if it didn't work out?

What if it happened again..we kiss. We go out..and then. Crack. That was the sound of my heart breaking. I couldn't afford to feel that pain again. I would just have to lock up my heart and swallow my feelings.

Austin flipped the channel to a funny movie. He laughed at every joke. God..he had the nicest laugh. I couldn't help but smile when he laughed. I looked over at him. He was laying on his stomach laughing at the TV.

For a split second..I felt those butterflies. It was like my heart was iced over..and he was melting it. I wanted to shut him out..but everytime he smiled..I let him in again.


	3. The Denial

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update sooner, I had finals last week. I also saw Frozen...it was amazing!** **Anyways, sorry for making you wait.**

I fell asleep waiting for them to get back. It was to be expected. I'd been out in the cold since five. I was aware of someone opening the door. I didn't move. It didn't even register with me that they were here with breakfast. I just wanted to sleep.

"I think Ally's asleep.." said Dez.

"Well someone needs to wake her up." said Trish. "We can't eat without her.."

I felt someone roll across the bed towards me. I braced myself for someone to try to push me off or something. Instead, two hands...Austin's hands grabbed my sides and tickled me. I freaked out to say the least. It's not because I'm terribly ticklish, which I am, but because Austin was touching me.

I screamed and kicked my legs. I felt my foot collide with his head. He rolled off the bed and fell to the floor. Everyone laughed,

I quickly scrambled to the edge of the bed. I peered at him. He was rubbing his head.

"...Sorry." I said.

"It's okay." he said. He gave me that adorable half-smile. I quickly looked away.

"Let's eat.." said Dez. They brought back food from the diner. Austin started scarfing down like a hundred pancakes. I sat on the corner of the bed and quietly ate my food. I tried not to look at Austin. I needed to..metaphorically freeze my heart from him, and watching him do something as cute as eat pancakes was melting my ice quickly.

"Hey..you know what? We should all go swimming!" said Trish.

"What? It's freezing outside.." I said.

"There's an indoor heated pool." said Trish.

"But we don't have swimsuits.." I said. "And what place is gonna sell swimsuits in the middle of January?" I said.

"Don't be such a crab, Ally." said Austin.

"I'm not a crab." I said quickly. If they wanted to swim so bad, then I guess we would swim.

Trish and I took a cab to the mall to get swimsuits. There was one store that had swimsuits, beach towels, sun glasses, and a lot of other summer items. Trish picked out a cheetah print bikini.

"Do you like it?" she asked me.

"Yea..sure." I said. I was a bit distracted. I was very nervous. Me and Austin around each other..in swimsuits. That was not gonna help this whole facade I was trying to build up. This might lead to feelings..and feelings are something I just can't handle right now.

"Ally, you need to pick something." said Trish. I looked through the rack. All the swimsuits were kinda revealing. I settled on one that was red with white stripes. The straps were thin, but the bottoms were long like boy-shorts.

We paid for our stuff and left. We went back to the hotel to get changed. I changed into my swimsuit and put my hair up. I wrapped a large towel around my body protectively.

Austin and Dez were already at the pool when we got there. I dropped my towel.

"Hey, now we're twinsies!" said Austin. I looked over at him. It's true, our swimsuits did match. Oh great.

"Get in!" called Austin.

"Nope.." said Trish. "I don't swim." she sat down in a beach chair and started reading a magazine.

"Get in, Ally." said Austin. I sighed.

I tried not to look at him as I stepped into the water. It wasn't very warm and I began to get chills on my skin.

"Let's play a game." said Dez.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Um..who can hold their breath the longest?" said Dez.

"I think Dez will win.." said Trish.

"Thank you Trish..." said Dez.

"Yea, you don't need to breath, you've got plenty of air in your head..." said Trish.

Dez frowned.

"I'm pretty sure I'll win..." said Austin. "I've got strong lungs..I'm a singer."

"Not so fast..I sing too, remember?" I said. I crossed my arms over my chest and stared him down. All of my precautions were out the window, now I was just trying to keep his attitude in check.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to see." said Dez. "Trish, keep watch and see who wins.."

"Sure.." said Trish lazily. "Ready..go.."

All three of us sank under water. I sat at the bottom of the pool with my eyes closed. After a second, I heard someone go up. Now it was just me and someone else left. I felt like my lungs were gonna collapse. I tried to think of something else to distract myself. I started to feel dizzy. I quickly swam to the surface.

I broke surface and gasped for air. I looked around. Both Austin and Dez were up.

"Who won?" I gasped.

"I was out first.." said Dez.

"Who won?" I asked Trish.

She looked up from her magazine.

"Huh? Oh..i don't know..I wasn't looking.." said Trish.

I groaned.

"Well what a waste, I almost drowned.." I complained.

"You two should go again, and this time I'll watch." said Dez.

I looked over at Austin. He nodded.

"Alright, I'm in." I said.

"Me too." said Austin.

"Okay..go." said Dez.

I dove under water. I sat at the bottom. I sat until I couldn't possibly take it. I swam to the top. I broke the surface. I gasped and looked over at Austin. He was up too.

"It was a tie." said Dez.

"A tie?" I asked. How could it be? One of us had to be better than the other.

"Oh well, I guess we're equal." said Austin.

I was glad I was able to humble him a bit. We all swam for a while.

"I'm gonna go in, I need to get ready for tonight." said Austin.

''Oh, that reminds me..." said Trish. "The owner of the club called and said if that your shows tonight and tomorrow do well..then you might get another gig on Thursday."

"That means.." I started.

"Yep, we might get to stay in town for another whole day!" said Trish.

Oh great.

"Awesome..I'm gonna go get ready." said Austin. I got out of the pool and wrapped a towel around me.

"I'm gonna go in too." I said. I walked in. I figured I'd be able to catch up to him.

I rounded the corner. I stopped in front of the room to knock on the door. I didn't want to walk in on anything unfortunate.

"It's open." said Austin. I opened the door and stepped inside.

"Hey." I greeted him.

"Hey..isn't this cool, we might get to stay another day out here.." said Austin.

"Yeah..great." I said.

Was it just me or was it hot in here? I felt like the room was getting smaller and smaller. Maybe I was getting cabin fever. I pulled my towel around my body, as if creating a wall around me.

Austin stepped closer to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Y-yes..I'm okay.." I said. He reached up and brushed a strand of my wet hair.

I blushed and avoided his gaze What was he trying to do?

"Hey Ally..." He said. "Do you ever think about..us?" he asked softly. I knew what he meant. he meant us..romantically. I didn't..I couldn't let myself think that way. It only leads to drama. He was looking into my eyes. I wanted to look away but I couldn't.

"Yes..I mean..um..no.." I stuttered. His face was so close to mine. My brain felt all fogged up. I don't know if it was the magic of the hotel or whatever..but part of me really wanted to kiss him. I just wanted to ignore all the consequences and go for it.

I could just go for it. Nothing was stopping me. Our faces were so close...

"Hey guys!" said a voice. Austin and I jumped apart. I turned around to see Trish. "Since we'll be staying a while longer..I decided to get a job here at the hotel."

"You guys should really get ready..." said Trish.

"Alright." I said. I quickly grabbed my bag and went into the bathroom. I sat down on the fllor and sighed.

I tried to remind myself why it was a good thing that I didn't kiss Austin. Feelings would only lead to one of us getting hurt. If it was such a relief..why did I feel so sad?


	4. The Promise

The loud music of the club pumped around me. I could feel every beat deep within my chest. That was one of the things I loved about music. You could really feel it in your soul. Austin was on in a few minutes. I was sitting with Dez in a table by the stage.

We were old enough to drink, and the only reason we were even allowed in here was because of the performance. I don't think any of the servers knew though, or they just didn't care. They were coming by and offering us drinks. I wasn't taking anything because I was a lightweight and I wasn't in the mood. Dez was taking everything they offered. I couldn't tell if he was drunk or not because he always had a goofy look on his face.

Trish came over and sat down at the table.

"I just talked to the club owner and he said that people are lined up around the block to come see Austin." said Trish excitedly.

"That's cool..." I said. I stared down at the blank pages of my book. I wanted to write but everything I wrote sounded bitter.

"Are you okay?" Trish asked me. I looked up at her.

"Yeah..I'm fine." I said. She lowered her voice.

"Is this about that kiss I walked in on today?" She asked.

Dez sat up.

"Who kissed?" He asked loudly.

"No one kissed." I hissed. "I don't even wanna talk about it.."

"Yeah I'd be bitter too if the guy I was in love with didn't kiss me.." Trish said softly.

"What?!" I almost knocked over the table. "I-I'm not in _love _with Austin.."

"Yeah you are!" said Trish.

"No I'm not.." I said. "Don't say stuff like that.." My cheeks were burning.

"Well then why are you mad all the time now?" Dez asked.

"Because I just am..." I said. I bent down over my book.

"But Ally..what about Austin?" Trish asked.

"What about him?" I asked.

"If you don't like him..why did you almost kiss him?'' she asked.

"Look.." I said. "I like him in the past..a lot. But you remember what happened..I just don't want anything to ruin what we have.."

"But he likes you.." she said. "And what's the worst that could happen?"

"We could have a bad breakup..." I said in a shakily. It was the first time I was voicing my worries aloud. ''And then I'm afraid the four of us wouldn't be able to hang out like we do.."

"I say you go for it..." said Dez loudly. I don't think it was the alcohol talking. "It just seems right."

"Ya' know it's really easy to say what the right thing to do is when it's not _your _life!" I snapped. They looked at each other.

"Ally.." said Trish. "We were just saying that maybe you and Austin..."

I stood up quickly.

"No!" I said. "I don't wanna hear it..."

"Ally..calm down." said Trish.

Tears were pricking at my eyes.

"I'm leaving.." I said. I grabbed my book and put it in my bag,

"But what about Austin's performance?" Trish asked.

"Oh please, I've heard Austin perform like a million times.." I turned and walked out the door.

It wasn't snowing, but it was very cold. I could see my breath in front of my face. I started walking towards the hotel. I kept hearing their voices in my head. Were they right? Was I in love with Austin? If I was..then why was I keeping my distance?

I just didn't want anyone to get hurt. I walked into the hotel lobby. My feet were freezing because I stepped in a puddle. I rode the elevator to our floor and unlocked the room. I decided to take a shower. I went into the bathroom and turned on the water scalding hot. I stepped under the hot water.

I washed myself with the tiny hotel soap and dried off with the heart-print towels. I used to think that kind of thing was cute, but now it just made me sick. I got dressed into my pajamas and walked out of the bathroom. I gasped.

I wasn't alone in the room. Austin was sitting on one of the beds, calmly flipping through the channels. We locked eyes. I looked away.

"Hey." he said. I stood awkwardly. I didn't want to sit on the bed next to him, but I also didn't want to make him feel bad by going to sit on the other bed.

"Hey..what are you doing back here?" I asked.

"My show already ended...you take really long showers.." he said. I wanted to laugh to defuse the tension, but I felt all twisted up inside.

I sat down on the foot of the bed next to him.

"So..you never actually answered my question..about us." he said. I shifted uncomfortably. Why was he so eager about this now? Last year I would have jumped at this kinda chance..but now I was just weary. There was such a big risk..and I felt like I was the only one who cared.

I shook my head slightly.

"I don't know Austin..." I said. I didn't look at him. I just stared at the floor.

"I knew you would say that..." he said.

"Well then why did you ask.." I snapped quickly.

"Why are you so mad at me? I didn't do anything to you!" he said, his voice rising.

I stood up.

"Why does everyone think I'm so mad? I'm not mad!" I yelled.

"Well you're yelling!" he yelled.

Our voices were interrupted by a noise. The phone on the table was ringing. He looked at it, then at me as if to ask 'should I answer it?' I nodded. He answered it.

"Uh hello?" he answered. "Yes..yes...sorry..yeah..ok bye." he hung up.

"What was that?" I asked.

"It was the front desk...they said there was a noise complaint about our room." he said. The yelling.. It wasn't funny, but for some reason I started laughing.

I sat back down on the bed and put my face in my hands.

"I'm sorry Austin..." I said. "I guess I have been kind of a bitch lately.." He sat next to me.

"Ally... I just can't stop thinking about you..all the time." he said.

"I know..." I said shakily. "I think about you all the time too...but aren't you afraid?"

"Afraid of what?" he asked. He moved closer to me so our shoulders were touching. I didn't look at him.

"Afraid of..what could happen." I said. "If..If it didn't work out..then it would mess everything up.."

"Who says it won't work out?" he asked me quietly, placing his hand on my leg.

"It didn't work out last time." I said.

My words hung heavy in the air. I regretted saying it, but it was true. He took his hand off of my leg. We never talked about it, our short-lived relationship. Mutual break-ups are harder in my opinion because then there's no one to blame...no one to focus the pain on.

I expected him to get mad. Instead, he smiled at me. He stood up.

"Ally.. I wish there was something I could do to show you how much you mean to me." he said. "Like..maybe something I could give you to show that I would never break your heart."

"You mean like a promise ring?" I asked softly.

"Yeah!" he said. "..Except I don't actually have a ring..." he looked in deep thought for a second. "Oh..I know.." he said. He took off his whistle necklace.

I felt my pulse quicken.

"No." I said. "Y-you can't give that to me.."

"Relax.." he said. "It's just for tonight."

"Oh good." I said, relieved. "Because I know it's like your favorite thing ever...'

"No.." he said as he slipped the necklace over my head. "You're my favorite thing ever..."

I looked up at him. I wanted to say something, but no words would come out.

"Ally...I know I'm not perfect..but I'm gonna try really hard to make this work..because what we have is special.."

I smiled at him and shook my head.

"When did you get so sappy?" I asked him softly.

"Please...just kiss me." he said. I don't know if it was the magic of the hotel, or the desperation in his voice...or just because I wanted to, but I did. I kissed him.

It was like a million fireworks going off in my chest. Like that ice in my heart was now melted into boiling water. I remembered how much I didn't want this before...but now I couldn't remember why.

It was very gentle, more about love than lust. I stood on my tiptoes with my body pressed against his. He deepened the kiss, his tongue moving gently against mine. Suddenly, I pulled back.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I just realized...where is everyone?" I asked.

"Trish stayed behind to talk to the club owner." he said.

"But it's getting late." I said, I was starting to worry a bit.

"Well, for now.." he said, pulling my body against his. "We have the whole room to ourselves.."

I liked the sound of that.


	5. The Question

My entire body felt like it was on fire. Austin's hand was tangled in my hair. His other hand was around my back, bringing me closer to him. We were kissing like crazy. It was like everything i was worried about was now insignificant to me. I was seeing everything in a new way. I didn't have to worry anymore.

I felt him push me back until the backs of my legs hit the bed. He gently laid me back on the bed and crawled on top of me. I felt so nervous, but as soon as I felt his mouth on my neck I relaxed slightly. His began to lick and suck on my neck. I leaned my head back, exposing more of my skin to him. He pushed my shirt up just enough to run his hands over my stomach.

I reached up and grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up. Even though I was nervous, I'd wanted to do this for so long. I ran my hands over his chest. I'd admired his body for so long, but I was never able to do anything about it until now.

He pulled back and looked down at me.

"...Are you nervous?" he asked me. I nodded. "Well don't be...I'll take care of you."

I relaxed at his touch. His hands roamed higher across my chest. I felt his hands slip under my bra and cup my breasts. I arched further into his hands and moaned softly. He leaned down and kissed me. I was nervous, but I truly wanted this. I needed to show him that. I kissed him harder.

He shifted so he was between my legs. I could feel his arousal pressed into my core. I moaned. I reached down to the button of his jeans. Before I could undo them, there was a knock at the door.

Since the chain-lock was in the door, it was only able to open a few inches. Trish's face appeared in the ajar doorway.

"Hey, let us in!" she said. Austin scrambled off of me and ran to the door. I quickly tugged my shirt back down.

Austin closed the door long enough to slide the chain-lock out of the door. The door burst open and Trish stormed in. If she saw that Austin had been on top of me, she made no comment. She was pulling Dez behind her. Dez's forehead was bleeding heavily.

"Oh my god, what happened?" I asked.

"He fell and hit his head on the sidewalk." Trish said.

She went into the bathroom and came out with a towel. She pulled Dez's hand away from his head and gently pressed the towel to his head.

"Are you drunk?" Austin asked Dez.

"What? No..I only drank that stuff they gave us..." he said, he voice slurring slightly.

"That was alcohol." I told him.

"Don't be silly, Ally..it was just vodka." he said. "Man, my head hurts..."

"Be quiet, and lay down." Trish said sternly. Dez laid down on the bed. Trish wrapped some ice up in the towel and laid it on his head. He winced in pain.

"Relax, you're gonna be okay.." Trish said, the sternness gone from her voice.

It felt like I wasn't looking at Trish and Dez anymore, but two strangers. I briefly wondered if the superstition of the hotel applied to every couple staying here.

"Does he need stitches?" Austin asked.

"I don't think so, he just needs rest." said Trish. ''Oh, I talked to the club owner...he said you'll get to play that extra show the day after tomorrow.."

"Oh cool..." said Austin. He didn't sound very excited. Maybe he was just worried about Dez.

"We should all lay down, it's getting late..." I said.

I laid down on the bed next to Austin. Trish turned the TV on. E.T. was on again. Trish didn't change it. Dez didn't open his eyes throughout the whole movie; but I saw him smile a little when Elliot and E.T. flew across the moon on the bike. I knew that was his favorite part.

The movie ended and we turned off all the lights. I laid in the darkness next to Austin for a long time without sleeping. I wanted to whisper to him, but I didn't want to risk being overheard. Every part of me knew I should feel nervous and regretful about what had happened, but I didn't.

I was just happy. I couldn't stop smiling. Everyone had been right before, I just needed to relax and live a little. I fumbled for his hand in the dark. I found it and gave it a squeeze.

"...Ally.." I heard Austin whisper to me. I turned to face him.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Are we like..ya' know..." he asked.

"What?" I asked. I knew what he meant, I just wanted to hear him say it.

"Are we like..a couple?" he asked. I didn't have to think about it.

"Yeah..." I said to him. "We are..."

"..Cool.." he said, I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Shut up and go to sleep!" Trish hissed at us.

Austin and I laughed. I turned over and closed my eyes. I felt Austin shift so that his chest was pressed against my back. I couldn't remember the last time I'd felt this happy.

**A/N: hey guys! I wonder what will happen next? What was with that moment between Trish and Dez? And I think we still left some stuff up in the air with Austin and Ally...**


	6. The Swim

We slept late the next morning. That was to be expected. We did stay up late last night.

"Ugh..my head hurts.." said Dez. He sat up and rubbed his head.

"You probably need some coffee..." said Trish. "I'll go get you some.."

"Aren't you supposed to be working downstairs?" I asked her.

"Don't remind me.." she said. She'd been avoiding her job at the hotel since she got it.

She went downstairs for coffee. I looked over at Austin. He yawned and stretched. When he stretched his shirt rose up and I could see the waistband of his boxers. I looked away quickly. The memory of last night made me smile and blush.

"Man, I need a shower..." said Austin. He went into the bathroom. Dez and I were alone in the room.

"So, what happened last night?" Dez asked me.

"You fell and hit your head." I told him.

"No, I mean with you and Austin." he said, pointing at my chest/

I looked down and realized I was still wearing Austin's whistle around my neck.

"Oh..ya' know..." I said. "I guess you were right...about the risk being worth it."

"Yea, I knew it." he said. "It's like I alway say...it's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all." He looked very pleased with himself.

"Well, then when are you going to take your own advice?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean with you and Trish." I said.

He looked down, not meeting my eyes.

"I- I don't know what you mean...I don't like Trish that way.." he said.

"Okay..okay.." I said. I wasn't convinced, but I decided not to bother him anymore.

Trish came back in the room. She was carrying a styrofoam cup of coffee and some packs of sugar.

"Do you need me to put the sugar in it for you?" Trish asked him.

"No, I can do it.." he snapped. He was probably trying to distance himself from her so I wouldn't think he liked her.

"You don't have to have an attitude about it!" She said.

"You don't have to get so offended..." he said.

I groaned. I needed to tune them out, and the best way to do that was to write. I got out my songbook and began to write. I was getting a lot done, the words seemed to flow out like a river.

"Is that a new song? Can I see?" said a voice. I looked up. Austin stood in front of me, drying his hair with a towel.

"Um..it's not done yet." I said, quickly closing the book. I didn't want him to know how sappy it was. Of course it was about him.

"Alright, fine." said Austin. I relaxed. Suddenly, Austin grabbed the book from me.

"Give that back!" I yelled. He opened the book and began to read aloud.

"My boyfriend Austin is sooo hot..." He read.

"It does not say that!" I said, my face burning. I reached up and snatched my book back. He was laughing. I rolled my eyes and glared at him.

"Ugh..well I guess I'll go to work.." said Trish. "I'm supposed to be cleaning rooms, but I'll probably just find an empty room to take a nap in." she sighed and left.

"Well I wanna take a walk, I'm tired of being stuck in here." said Austin. "You wanna come Dez?"

"No thanks..." said Dez.

"Alright then, come on Ally.." said Austin. I followed him out of the room. When we were out in the hallway, he slipped his hand in mine.

"Well, where do you wanna go?" I asked him. He smiled at me.

"I have an idea..." he said. We took the elevator down to the lobby. He pulled me down a hallway that led to the indoor pool.

He opened the doors and we stood by the pool. Just like last time, we were the only ones here.

"We can't go swimming." I told him.

"Why not?" he asked me.

"Because we don't have swimsuits." I said.

"Who says we need them?" he said, his eyes glowing mischievously.

He lets go of my hand and pulls off his shirt. Oh god. I cover my eyes as he takes off his shorts. I keep them covered until I hear him jump into the water.

"Are you insane?! You're gonna get in trouble!" I hiss at him.

"Who's gonna find out?" he asked me.

"Well...I'm not going to participate..." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. I didn't look at him.

I feel him grab my ankle with his hand, getting my ankle wet.

"But it's fun.." he says. I look into his eyes. I try not to look anywhere else on him.

"I...I just don't want to, okay?" I said. I wasn't ready for him to see me naked just yet.

"...But remember last night?" he says. It's like he can read my thoughts. Yes, I let him touch me last night. But that was in heat of the moment...and it was dark. Here, we were out in the open.

"If it makes you feel better...I'll close my eyes." He said. He put his hands over his eyes.

I sighed. I shakily took off my shirt. I took off all my clothes until all I was wearing was his necklace. I took it off and laid it on the pile of his clothes. I was completely naked. I was also a few feet away from Austin, who was also naked.

The thought of that made me blush. A blush that spread all over my exposed body. I carefully slipped into the warm water, as chills covered my body. I moved closer to Austin.

"Um..you can open your eyes now..." I said, my voice shaking. He opened his eyes and looked at me. His eyes met mine. I looked away quickly. His gaze traveled down my body and I shivered. He moved closer to me, our bodies brushing.

"You look beautiful..." He said. He leaned in and kissed me. Before, I'd always imagined kissing Austin would taste like pancakes. But no, he has this amazing taste I can't even describe. As he kissed me, I felt my heart beating so fast I thought it would burst out of my chest.

I felt his arms snake around my body and hold me closer to him. He pulled back and looked at me.

"Are you nervous?" he asked me. I was visibly shaking.

"Um..yes.." I told him. He laughed and shook his head, spraying me with water. He reminded me very much of a dog in that moment.

We stayed like that for a while, just swimming around and kissing. I tried not to look at him, just because I didn't want to know if he was looking at me. After a while, my skin started to wrinkle.

"I'm getting out.." I told him. I climbed out of the water. "Oh no..."

"What?" he asked. He wasn't trying to hide the fact that he was staring at me.

"...We don't have any towels." I said. He climbed out of the water.

"Hm...that may be a problem.." he said. He noticed the bathrooms and went inside. He came back out carrying two towels.

"Ta da..nice and clean..'' he said, tossing me one. I wrapped myself in it and sighed happily. We dried off and got dressed.

"Okay, but our hair is wet..what are we gonna tell those guys?" I asked.

"We can say it's raining outside.." he said, he took my hand and we went back upstairs.

On our way up, I looked out one of the windows and noticed it was snowing again. We rode the elevator up. Every time he looked at me and smiled, I'd smile right back.

We opened the door to the room and stepped inside. Dez was messing with his camera, and Trish was reading a magazine.

"Give up on working?" I asked as I closed the door behind me.

"Yep! I'm on break..." she said with a laugh.

"Why are you guys all wet?" Dez asked.

"It was snowing." I replied, just as Austin said "It was raining."

We looked at each other and burst out laughing. I couldn't help it, when I was with him..I just felt so giddy and happy..it was like I was drunk, but I wasn't..I was just intoxicated by him.

"You two have just gotten weird since you started dating.." said Dez.

That just made me laugh harder. Austin and I finally settled together on the bed.

As we relaxed and watched TV, I began to space out. I thought about how tomorrow was our last day here, and how the day after that we'd catch our plane back home. Would everything be different? Yes, but it'd be the same too. We'd all still hang out and have fun. I'm sure that it's not just the hotel that made me love him.

I reached out a grabbed his hand. He stroked the top of my hand with his thumb. I felt at peace. Even if things changed when we got back home, i still had now..with him.


	7. The Outlaws

**A/N: Hi guys, I know I suck for not updating sooner. I was visiting a lot of family over the holidays and then I got sick and I'm finally feeling a bit better. Also, you guys seriously thought I'd leave this without a juicy chapter? Oh sillies, have I ever let you down?**

The next morning was a lazy kind of day. We were all pretty tired from Austin's show last night, especially me. Austin surprised me by letting me perform with him last night. He always makes that so much fun.

The crowd didn't seem to mind. A lot of them actually recognized me. They even cheered my name. I got this amazing rush of adrenaline. I only ever felt that way on stage. I used to feel fear and anxiety, but not anymore. That night was amazing.

Trish, Dez, and I were now all sitting around playing games. Austin was on the phone with the club owner guy, talking about last night's show.

"It's your turn." I told Trish. She looked down at the chess board.

"I don't know...I hate this game.." She moved a piece.

I moved my piece to capture hers. She looked mad. I know she hates to lose.

"Don't make me accidentally knock the board over..." She said in a warning tone. I've never actually won chess against Trish, because I've never gotten a chance. She always gets mad and knocked the board over.

Dez looked down at our game. He looked in deep thought before reaching out to move one of Trish's pieces.

"Check mate...you win, Trish." he said.

"Sweet! I'm done now..." said Trish. She went over and sat on the bed and started watching TV.

"H-how did you do that?" I asked. Dez did not seem like the chess type.

"I've been playing chess since forever.." he said. He went over and sat next to Trish.

I stared down at the board. I couldn't believe Dez of all people, beat me. I wasn't the best but I was pretty good. I was snapped back to reality when I heard Austin hang up the phone.

"What did the club owner say?" asked Trish.

"He said he was sorry that I cancelled my gig tonight..." said Austin.

"You cancelled? Without checking with me first? Why?" asked Trish. Austin should know better than to piss her off, but I don't think he's that afraid of her anymore.

"Because," He said, looking over at me. "I wanna take Ally out tonight."

Why did he have to say that? Now everyone is looking at me.

"As your manager, I don't think you should have done that..." said Trish.

"Who cares? It's like I'm watching the best romantic movie ever!" said Dez.

I quickly looked down at my lap and blushed. He wanted to take me out tonight? But it was our last night in this city? How well did he know the city if he wanted us to go out tonight?

"Ally? Are you okay?" Austin asked. I looked up quickly and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That sounds fun." I said.

"Well, I'm bored..let's all go out and do something." said Trish.

"Ooh! I know! We can go to Aladdin's castle!" said Dez.

"What's that?" I asked.

"An arcade." said Dez. "We've passed it a few times."

So we all decided to go to the arcade. I didn't recognize a lot of the games in the arcade. I mean, I knew what Pac Man was but a lot of the games here looked really hard. Dez and Austin started playing games and got really into them.

"Are you having fun?" Trish asked me.

"Eh...I just lost again..." I said, stepping away from the game I was playing.

"Do you wanna go do something else?" She asked me.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like, go shopping for something for you to wear tonight?" She said.

Every time I'm gonna go somewhere remotely special, Trish thinks we should go shopping for a new outfit for me. This time though, I think it was a bit justified.

"Okay..." I said. "But, should we let them know we're leaving?"

I looked over at Austin and Dez. They were intensely playing games.

"They probably won't even notice we left..." said Trish.

We left and a little while later, we came back. I looked for Austin. He and Dez were still playing games. I walked over to him.

"Sorry I left..." I said.

"You left? I didn't notice..." he said.

"Told you..." said Trish.

Austin spotted one of those dancing games.

"Play this with me, Ally..." he said.

"Yea, right. No way." I said. I was no good at dancing.

"Alright fine..." he said. "I'll just play alone." As I watched him play, I was reminded of the first time we wrote a song together, and how he made me dance with him. He got a perfect score. I wasn't surprised.

As the day went on, I started to get more nervous and excited. He didn't mention the date for the rest of the day. It made me wonder what he had planned. When it was finally time for me to get ready, Trish and I went into the bathroom so she could help me with my make up. The dress I chose was yellow. Hopefully we wouldn't be spending too time outside since it was cold.

"So...what do you think will happen tonight?" asked Trish me as I put my make up on in the mirror.

"I don't know...maybe dinner or something?" I guessed. I really didn't know.

"No, I mean like...do you think anything..y'know..will _happen_ between you guys..." she said.

"W-why would you ask that?" I said.

"Oh please Ally, I know you guys almost did it the other night..." she said. I quickly closed my eyes and covered my ears.

"Trish! Stop!" I said. My face was burning, and I didn't dare look her in the eyes.

"I'm just saying, you might want to anticipate that...and Dez and I'll be gone when you get back..just in case.." she said.

"Gone?" I asked, ignoring her other comments. "Where will you go?"

"Just out..somewhere..." she said. She was smiling slightly.

"So, you and Dez are gonna go on a date too?" I asked, smirking at her.

"Don't make me mad, Ally..." She said in a warning tone. I laughed. I wasn't that scared of Trish either.

I stepped out of the bathroom. Austin walked over to me and took my hand.

"Ready to go?" he asked quickly.

"Um...yeah!" I said, smiling at him. He quickly pulled me out of the door.

"Hey, slow down!" I said to him as we walked quickly down the hall. It was hard for me to run in heels.

"Sorry..it's just...never mind.." he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing...I just didn't wanna tell you in front of them, but...you look really pretty tonight." he said.

I blushed. My heart started beating fast.

"Thanks..." I said. "You look really handsome..." I said quietly. I'd never told a guy that before. I hope my nerves wouldn't get the better of me tonight.

We passed the hall that led to the pool.

"You wanna go for another swim?" He asked me, smiling suggestively.

"Austin!" I shoved him playfully. He laughed.

"Just kidding..." he said. He took my hand. "Come on, I don't want us to be late to the restaurant."

As we left the building and started walking down the block, I thought about what Trish said. Did she really think something would happen with me and Austin tonight? Did I want things to happen? I thought back to the other night. I did want him. But did I love him? I know you don't actually have to be in love to have sex, but I thought it was important to me. I think I did love him, but I was way to scared to tell him.

"Are you okay?" he asked me. I realized how I'd been lost in my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." I said. "I'm just excited."

"Well you should be, it's gonna be fun.." he said.

Suddenly, I heard a crowd of voices.

"Hey, it's Austin Moon!" shouted someone.

"Yeah, and he's got a girl!" said another voice.

It was the paparazzi. Just the idea of that was funny to me for some reason. Austin never got bothered much with the paparazzi back in Miami, just the occasional blogger person. Austin grabbed my hand and tried to pull me away.

"Hey man, we're will a magazine...can we get a picture?" one of them asked. Austin looked at me.

"They just want a picture of us..." I said, smiling at him.

"Alright, well they can take a picture of this..." said Austin. He grabbed me and kissed me. His hands were around my back and in my hair. This was a very intimate thing to be doing outside...in front of people...for people to take pictures of.

We broke apart and he grabbed my hand.

"Let's go..." he said quickly, pulling me away. We took a few shortcuts, runned through yards and parking lots. Finally we stopped to catch our breath.

"I never thought we'd get hounded by the paparazzi..." I said, breathing heavy. "It makes you seem so famous..."

"Yeah..well..I am famous.." he said smugly. I laughed. He could be so cocky sometimes.

"And that reminds me of something" he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, I kinda thought this would happen...so I gave the people at the restaurant fake names when I made the reservation..." he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"So the paparazzi wouldn't catch on..." He said.

"What names did you give them?" I asked. He mumbled something. "What?" I asked.

"Bonnie..and...and...Clyde.." he said. I couldn't help it, I started laughing.

"You told them our names were Bonnie and Clyde!?" I asked.

"Those were the only names I could think of!" he explained, but I was laughing too hard to respond.

"Alright, I guess it is kinda funny..." He said, he started to laugh too.

"Yeah, it is funny..." I said, leaning my head on his shoulder. "...This is why I love you."

I didn't realize what I said until it was too late. My eyes went wide and I felt my face flush. I felt him stiffen beside me.

"You love me?" he asked me softly. My heart was pounding.

"Um...yes?" I said.

"That's good...because I love you too.." he said. What?

"W-what? Really?" I asked.

"Yeah..really.." he said. He took my face in his hands and kissed me.

We stood in the moonlight kissing for a minute. I was having fun on this date, even though we haven't got to the place yet. But really, one thing was a constant thought in the back of my mind...how badly I wanted him when we got back to the room.


	8. The Alone Time

**A/N: Hey guys...sorry I haven't updated since...last year! haha omg..I'm so lame.. well let's go...**

We had a great time at the restaurant. We each decided to try something we'd never had before. I got fried eggplant, and I ended up really liking it. We also couldn't help but laugh whenever the waiter referred to us by our fake names.

It was really cold, so we took a cab home. Austin gave me his jacket, which I had zipped up to my throat.

"You're shivering..." said Austin.

"I'm cold..." I said. Even though the heat was on in the cab, I still felt cold.

He motioned for me to move closer to him. I moved next to him and he put an arm around me, gently rubbing my arm. I thought about how Trish said the room will be empty when we got back. Just thinking about that made me nervous, but in a good way.

Austin rested his hand on my thigh. His fingers were just inches away from me center. I tried not to think about that as the ride went on. We pulled up at the hotel and Austin payed the driver. He took my hand and led me inside.

Immediately, the warmth of the lobby seemed to spread to all parts of me. I looked over at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes..." I said, fighting to keep my voice steady.

I really hoped we would be alone. I just really wanted to be with him. How awkward would it be if we weren't? What would we do? Just change and go to bed? No..I couldn't have that. I wanted this and I was going to get it.

We went up to the room. Austin unlocked the door and we stepped inside. Immediately, he grabbed me and pinned me against the closed door. He kissed me hard. I opened my mouth in surprise, and he slipped his tongue inside my mouth. He wrapped his arms around me, one of his hands resting just above my bottom.

We broke apart and I looked at him.

"I think we should go to bed..." he said with a smile. Oh _oh._

He kissed me again. I felt him unzip my jacket, and push it off my shoulders. I stepped forward, out of my shoes and closer to him. My hands began to shake as I tried to unbutton his shirt. My fingers trembled as I undid the first two buttons.

"Ally, are you okay? Do you wanna stop?" he asked me, placing his hands over mine.

"Yes! No, I mean...I'm fine..I don't wanna stop..I just..." I trailed off.

"Just what?" he asked me. I looked down at his chest, not his eyes.

"I...just...really want this to happen...I want you really bad." I said.

He took my face in his hands and kissed me again. I rested my shaking hands on his shoulders.

"Why don't you let me take the lead?" he asked me. He gently pushed me down onto the bed. I laid with my feet hanging off the edge. He took off his shirt and crawled across the bed to me.

"You act like you know what you're doing..." I said, slight jealousy rising in my voice. Am I not his first?

"Yeah, right..." he said, dismissing my fears quickly.

He leaned down and kissed my neck. His lips were so soft and warm. I felt his tongue stroke the sensitive skin below my jaw line. I never knew how sensitive that could be. I closed my eyes. I didn't dare speak or move, in fear of ruining this.

When I felt his tongue move against me, I gasped. I felt his teeth graze my skin. I reached up to touch him. He quickly grabbed my hand and laid it back on the bed, his thumb gently rubbing my knuckles.

He began kissing my neck again. His teeth bit down on my neck gently. I felt him suck on my skin. I suppressed a moan, and tried not to arch my back. I reached out to touch him again, and he grabbed my hand.

"Stop being so impatient..." he said teasingly. I could feel his breath against my neck.

"Stop teasing me..." I growled, trying to get out of his grasp.

"Just relax..." he whispered softly. "Let me make you feel good..."

My cheeks flushed at his words. I felt my desire for him grow. As he began kissing my neck again, I became aware of the fact that I wasn't wearing anything under my dress.

"Austin-" he kissed me again. His tongue swirled slowly around mine. He gently pushed down the straps of my dress. His mouth moved down to my shoulders. My entire body felt in flames. He moved my dress down further, exposing my breasts. My nipples hardened from the cool air.

I instinctively tried to cover myself. He pinned my hand down again.

"Don't act so shy..." he whispered. "It's not like I haven't seen every inch of you before..."

His words make me blush. I desperately want to touch him. His mouth latched onto my breasts, licking and sucking. I bite my lip, but it's no use. I let out a soft moan.

"Do you like that?" he asked me. I nodded.

He tugged my dress all the way off. Now I was only in my panties. My hands were momentarily free. I reached out and touched his hard chest with both hands. His skin was searing hot. I moved my hands down his strong arms. It felt so good to be able to touch him whenever I wanted. He moved his palm to rest over my covered sex. I tensed up. I suddenly came undone when he began to rub over my clit.

He pulled my panties down tantalizingly slow. I could feel my body pulse every second. I could feel my blood in all parts of me. I looked into his eyes, as he moved his fingers against my slick folds.

"Wow...Ally..you're really wet..." he said, smirking at me. I closed my eyes and let out a shaky breath.

"Are you sure...you wanna do this?" I asked him.

"You're really asking me that?" he said with a laugh.

He leaned down and began to kiss my stomach. His mouth inched lower as his fingers pressed hard on my clit. I could feel pressure building inside me. He moved so his mouth was just inches from me. His tongue moved quickly across my clit.

I moaned loudly, resting my head back on the bed. His mouth moved quickly against my folds. The pleasure was almost unbearable. I was panting and rolling my hips against him. The pleasure became too much. I knew I should warn him that I was getting close, but I couldn't speak.

Suddenly, it hit me. Waves of pleasure seemed to rip through my body. All my muscles seemed to ripple and shake. My back arched. I practically screamed.

I felt a simple bliss. My chest heaved. I finally opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Seeing you cum...was really hot..." he said.

"Well, now it's your turn..." I said.

He smiled at me. My hands trembled as I reached for his belt buckle. I hoped he wouldn't realize I had no idea what I was doing...

**To be continued...**


	9. The Alone Time (Part 2)

I could hear the cold wind rattling the window pane as I looked down at Austin. He was still partially clothed, which didn't seem fair to me. I tried to keep my hands from shaking as I reached for his waistband.

I watched his chest heave with his heavy breathing as I undid the button of his pants. I dropped them to the floor and climbed on top of him. My body burned with desire for him.

I straddled him and looked down into his eyes. My hair fell down and brushed his chest.

"Hey..." he said. His pupils were wide and dark.

"Hey..." I said. I don't know how he could sound so casual when here I was, suppressing the urge to grind against him.

"Maybe I should be on top..." he said, his voice was low and growly. I didn't want to give up my somewhat powerful position.

"Just try." I said. I grabbed his wrists and pinned them down to the bed like he'd done to me.

I smiled wickedly at him. I wasn't very strong, so he would be able to overpower me easily. I rubbed my naked core down on his covered bulge. He closed his eyes and moaned.

"Ally..." his voice sounded so sexy. I was wondering why he wasn't trying to get up.

Suddenly, he quickly flips us over. He's now on top of me, my wrists are in his grasp. He kisses me slowly.

I don't try to resist him. I let my body go slack as he kisses me. He lets my wrists go and runs his hands over my body, feeling my every curve. His hands move slowly, only fueling the fire inside me.

"Are you nervous?" he asks me.

"No." I say honestly, smiling at him.

I reach down and try to pull of his boxers. After a second, he helps me, and they fall to the floor. His hands move across my body again, gently squeezing my breasts. I arch my back, pressing my pelvis against his.

His head falls down into the crook of my neck and he groans. I repeat the action, hoping to get the same reaction. This time, I felt his hard erection rub between my slick folds. We both moaned.

"Austin...I want you...now." I said, my breathing deep.

He leaned down and began kissing my neck, something I've found out that I absolutely love. He slowly moved inside me. I expected it to hurt...but it didn't.

I felt so complete with him inside me. He thrusted deeper inside me. I almost screamed from the pleasure. I gripped his arms as he found a steady rhythm inside me. I felt so close to him in this moment. He gazed down into my eyes.

"...Oh baby." Austin moaned. I could tell he was close, and I was too.

I wrapped my legs around him and arched into him. He groaned as he came into me. My body shook as I came again too.

Our breathing was synchronized as we lay quietly.

"I can't believe I just had sex...with you." I said quietly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Nothing bad...I'm really happy...you're really good.." I said. He laughed.

"We should get dressed, they'll be back soon." he said. I just wanted to fall asleep with him. I reluctantly got dressed. I watched him get dressed. I loved the way his muscles rippled as he got dressed.

I started to get that same sort of high that I always got with him. I just sort of sat on the bed and smiled at him.

"What?" he asked me.

"Nothing...I just...love you." I said.

"I love you too." he said.

After I finished getting dressed I picked up my phone from the table. I noticed I had several texts from Dez. That's weird. I read the first one and what I read made me gasp.

"What is it?" he asked. I debated whether or not to tell him.

"Dez just texted me...saying he kissed Trish." I said.

"Woah...really?" he said.

"I know!" I said.

"I didn't even know he liked her..." he said.

"What? You didn't? It's so obvious." I said.

"Oh...well you know what they say...when you stay at this hotel, you fall in love." he said.

"Ha...yeah." I said. Suddenly, I looked at him. "Wait a minute...how did you know that?"

"Know what?" he asked nervously.

"The superstition about the hotel." I said, turning to face him.

"Wait...how did _you_ know?" he asked me.

"The old lady who owns the place told me on the first night...how did you know?" I said.

"I read it on the hotel's website...when I was deciding which hotel we should stay at." he said.

I couldn't believe it. I put my phone down and stepped towards him.

"So you let us stay here...cuz you wanted us to fall in love?" I asked.

"Aw c'mon...you don't really think that's why we fell in love, do you? I've been in love with you for like...ever." he said quietly.

I didn't know what to say. I could practically feel my heart melt and pool into my feet. I stepped forward and hugged him. He hugged me back.

"Do you think it will be weird with Dez and Trish going out?" he asked.

"Maybe...but I'm happy for them." I said.

"But maybe they aren't going out...maybe she got mad and punched him after he kissed her." he said.

"That is a possibility...but we'll find out soon enough...I can hear them outside the door..." I said.

**To be continued...**


	10. The End

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in forever. The semester just started and my classes are harder, but I stayed at a hotel this weekend for something and it really helped me get the feel of this story again. So now I'm ready to write the final chapter. Also, there's a poll on my profile...so please go take that.**

The door opened and Trish and Dez walked in. Trish had a large stain on her shirt.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"Some drunk guy spilled his drink all over me..." she said. "Ugh, some people really piss me off." she stormed off into the bathroom.

"Dez, I can't believe you kissed Trish!" Austin said.

"Yeah, what exactly happened?" I asked.

"Well...it's was awesome!" said Dez. As he spoke, his arms flailed wildly. "We were at the club, listening to the guy they got to fill in for Austin-he kinda sucked- anyways, we were there and some guy comes up and starts talking to Trish, trying to get her to dance with him or whatever...and she didn't want to, but he wouldn't stop bugging her and finally she said she couldn't dance with him cuz she had a boyfriend...and she was talking about me!"

"Wait...so now you go out with her?" asked Austin.

"Dude, I haven't got there yet..." Dez said. "Anyways...the guy got all mad and didn't believe that I was Trish's boyfriend...so we had to make it look convincing...so we danced and stuff. We were making sure that guy was watching us so he knew it was for real..."

"But it wasn't for real...so what happened?" Austin asked.

"Dude, hold on! I'm getting there..." Dez said, obviously annoyed. "_anyways..._we were dancing and the guy was watching us...and then he must have just given up, cuz he left. But we kept dancing anyways...and then a slow song came on...and I kissed her."

"So you go out with her now?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know..." said Dez.

"You don't know?" I said.

"Well, we didn't really talk about it...some guy spilled his drink on her so we left." he said.

Trish stepped out of the bathroom. She had changed her shirt. I wondered if she was listening to us talk about her. I hoped things wouldn't be awkward.

"Are you gonna go out with Dez?" I asked. I didn't mean to say it so suddenly, but the question was burning inside me.

"I don't think so..." she said.

"What? Why?" Austin and I asked at the same time.

"Just because..." said Trish. "I don't want to go out with him."

"You don't?" I asked. "...but-"

"But what?" she asked, cutting me off. "So, we kissed. It doesn't mean we have to go out...this isn't a fairytale."

She was right. I guess my ideas about love were a bit too conventional. I nodded.

"Yeah, okay." I said. Trish nodded.

"That's cool, right, Dez?" she asked him.

He looked at her for a second.

"Okay." he said. he didn't even sound upset. I guess just cuz Austin and I fell in love here doesn't mean they have to. If they just want to be friends, that's their choice.

"So, how was the date?" Trish asked me. My cheeks flushed.

"Um..." I started.

"It was pretty fun." said Austin.

"Yeah," I said. "We got our picture taken by the paparazzi..."

I didn't mention the other things that happened. As the night wore on we just hung around. Dez and I played chess again, and he beat me twice. Trish went on one of Austin's fan sites and saw a lot of people complaining about the guys who played Austin's show last night.

"Well, maybe I'll come back and play again to make up for it." Austin said.

"Hey, we should come back again in the summer." said Dez, looking up from our game.

"Why the summer?" Trish asked him.

"So we can go to the beach!" he said.

"We can go to the beach anytime at home." said Trish.

"Oh yeah..." he said.

The next day, I woke up with about an hour before we had to check out. I decided to take a bath. I've learned to like all the heart decorating the shower curtain. I drew the bath and got undressed. I slipped into the warm water. It reminded me of when Austin and I went swimming. The memory of that, as well as last night, made me feel all tingly.

I could hear Trish and Dez in the next room. Trish was complaining that her boss was making her work the lobby counter before we could check out.

"Stupid boss..." Trish whined. "Dez, you're gonna help me with my shift."

"Why should I?" he asked.

"Because I said so." she said sternly.

"You're not the boss of me." he said weakly.

"You wanna bet?" she growled.

I sighed and slipped under the water. I didn't want to hear them arguing anymore. I just wanted to relax. The week played back in my head like a movie. The announcement that we we're going out of state for one of Austin's shows. The plane ride. The idea that Austin and I could fall in love. But that was wrong. I'm pretty sure I've been in love with him for a long time.

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened and Austin walked in. I jumped and went to cover myself...I'm not sure why. He didn't look at me, he just started packing stuff from the counter into his bag.

"What are you doing?" I asked, sitting up in the tub.

"Packing..." he said, locking eyes with me through the mirror. "You gotta get those freebies." He grabbed the hand soap and put it in his bag.

"Did you already steal the bible from the drawer too?" I asked sarcastically.

"I'm pretty sure stealing a bible gets you automatically sent to hell." said Austin. That didn't stop my dad. He stole everything from hotel rooms. We'd be using hotel shampoo for weeks after he takes a business trip.

"Get out, Austin." I said. I didn't want him to see the effect he was having on my naked body.

"Alright, alright..." he said. He walked out of the room. I sighed. My heart was still hammering in my chest.

I got out of the bath and dried off. I wrapped my towel around me. My clothes were still on the bed. I opened the door and peeked out. I didn't see Austin. I quickly darted out of the bathroom and grabbed my bag. I turned around and gasped. Austin was standing in front of the bathroom door.

"Going somewhere?" he asked.

"Move, I need to get dressed." I said.

"So, get dressed, who's stopping you?" he said.

He could be such a pain. I should have known he would want to watch me get dressed. I tried not to look like it bothered me too much, it shouldn't after all. We were the only ones in the room. I dropped my towel and started getting dressed. I kept eye contact with him the whole time, until I finished by pulling my shirt on over my head.

As soon I was dressed, he stepped forward and kissed me. He pushed me back onto the bed and climbed on top of me.

"Austin..." I said between kisses. "Get off.. I need to finish packing.."

"I've got something you can pack, baby..." he said with a grin.

"Oh, you're so lame." I said. our faces were so close, I was sure he could see me blushing.

It was too risky to do anything now. Trish and Dez could come back at any moment. I knew he didn't want to stop, I could feel his arousal pressing into me. I didn't want to stop either. I was already getting wet.

"...I don't feel like doing this.." I said unconvincingly. He leaned down and latched his mouth onto my neck. My body immediately reacted. My head fell back and I arched my back, pressing my chest into his.

His hands travelled up my body, pushing my shirt up and cupping my breast. I bit my lip to keep from moaning. I didn't want him to know how much I was enjoying it. We needed to stop, we didn't have time for fooling around.

He reached down and unbuttoned my jeans. He quickly pulled down my jeans and underwear. I tried to relax as he undid his own jeans and dropped them to the floor. We locked eyes and he smiled. It wasn't lustful or dark. It was light and sweet.

He slowly pushed into me. My entire body was a live-wire. I didn't even realize how bad I wanted this until now. He wasn't so gentle for much longer. He thrusted into me at a harsh speed. He was biting my neck and it felt so good i wanted to scream out of pleasure. I couldn't, if I did the whole hotel would hear me.

My body shook as I came. I guess I was bad at warning him before it happened. After a minute, I began to come down from my high. I looked up at him. He didn't stop until he came into me. He breathing was ragged and so was mine.

He climbed off of me and laid down beside me. I looked up at the ceiling for a while. I couldn't stop smiling.

"Now we should finish packing." I said.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too." I said with a smile.

We finished packing and got ready to leave. As we took our luggage down to the lobby I started to get sad.

"You okay?" Austin asked me as we headed out the door. And then I remembered.

"I, uh..think I forgot something. I'll be right back." I said. I ran back into the hotel. I went across the lobby and into the kitchens

I almost ran into a young woman.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, um...I'm looking for Ruby?" I said.

"Oh...Mother!" she called to an old woman.

Ruby approached us. She smiled when she saw me.

"Oh, hello Ally." she said.

"Hi..." I said. "I just wanted to say...thanks for letting us stay here...and everything."

"Did everything work out with you and your friend?" she asked.

"Yes..." I said with a smile.

"What's this?" asked the young woman. "Mother, are you spreading those rumors about the hotel again?"

Ruby laughed.

"You will always find love at this hotel..." she said. I didn't want to prove her wrong by telling her about Trish and Dez.

"Right...well thanks again." I said. I went back outside.

"Everything taken care of?" Austin asked.

"Yep..." I said, slipping my hand into his.

We arrived back in Miami in a few short hours. The plane ride was cozy and there was an in-flight movie. (It was E.T.) We approached Sonic Boom. The warm sun felt good after being cold for so long.

I walked in and saw my dad working the counter.

"Hey kids...how was the trip?" he asked. A million answers crossed my mind.

"Fun." I said, my cheeks warming up.

"Yea, I guessed that after seeing the magazine." he said.

"What?" I asked.

He held up a magazine. On the cover was the picture of me and Austin kissing.

"Hey, it's that picture the paparazzi took!" Austin said excitedly, grabbing it from my dad. "I'm on the cover."

"_We're_ on the cover..." I corrected him.

"yea, but you're face is covered up so no one can tell it's you..." he said.

"Hey!' I said, playfully swatting his arm.

"Alright, well I'll be working for the rest of the day...so you can go have fun." my dad said.

"Thanks dad." I said. As Austin and I went up to the practice room I heard my dad call out.

"Not too much fun though..." I rolled my eyes. What was that supposed to mean?

We were alone in the practice room. I wondered what would happen now. Would things be different? Now that we were back home could we date and still be partners?

"So...what do you wanna do?" I asked cautiously.

"Actually...I really want to work on a song." he said.

"A song?" I asked.

"Is that a problem?" he asked.

"No." I said excitedly. "I'm glad...cuz I have a million ideas."

As we sat at the piano, trying out notes, I thought about me and him. I remembered when I was afraid. I remembered wanting to stay friends, and thinking it would never work out...but honestly, I can't remember why.

**The End.**


End file.
